MERRY... GEAR!? ¦ Merry Gear Solid
Jared plays a Metal Gear parody Christmas game. Synopsis Jared is playing Merry Gear Solid: Secret Santa. Jared found out about this game a week ago. Santa has to sneak presents to all the children. Jared watches the cutscene. Jared is surprised that there is voice acting. Jared wanted to kill kids with the coal. Tim's frequency is Christmas Day - 012.25. Jared gets another call as soon as he walks in - just like a real Metal Gear game! He hides from the children. He gets spotted by children several times. Jared gets upstairs and avoids even more kids. Jared creates a distraction for a 5 year old. He points out the music as he heads upstairs. Santa can turn on televisions by thinking about it. The TV doesn't last long enough to get past 2 kids. The music has Metal Gear samples in it. Jared gets past the puzzle. There is a wall of children to get past. Jared finds the box - which is full of bombs. Jared continues up the stairs and hides in the box. Santa gets a call from 'Santa's Little Helper'. Jared tries to work out who it is a reference to. He runs past another child and gets a candy cane. Jared uses his candy cane powers to see lasers. Santa steps in coal, and needs to cover up his footsteps. Jared gets chased by a kid. He finds a camera after distracting a kid. Jared think he finds a nail gun, but it is just a nerf gun. The game breaks the fourth wall. Jared shoots the kids with tranquilizes. Jared sees a line of children blocking his path. He tries to shoot some of them. Jared gets caught by a laser. Jared screws up after using all his tranquilizes, and finds that the kids wake up. Jared needs to move faster, and blinds the children. He gets caught by another kid. Jared yells 'Son of a whore', and uses this as the reason why there are so many kids. The same kid keeps on seeing him. This game has become hard. He succeeds to shoot the kid, and moves on to the ninth floor. After sneaking past one kid, another kid looks out a window, and Jared sneaks past. After setting up a camera, the previous kid sees him. Jared needs to flash the kids with a camera, and turn on a TV. It doesn't work, as another kid faces the hall where Jared walks past. Jared feels better by shooting some of the kids! Jared distracts a kid, and flashes the other kids to get past them. Jared makes it to the tenth floor. Santa plants the presents, and he now has to go backwards! One of the presents starts following him. Solid Snake appears. This is really funny if the player knows Metal Gear lore. Jared wonders if he is going to be able to kill Santa. Jared reaches the end. Jared sings along with the music that plays. This isn't the only Merry Gear game, and Jared teases playing them. Jared guesses correctly that there is a post-credits scene. Snake accidentally killed the actual Santa! Jared's ranking is 'Mammoth'. Category:ProJared Plays Category:Videos